stella_and_samfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
A list of episodes in the series. Please do not add fake ones. 1a "Hand Me Down Sweater" 1 November 2013 Sam inherits Stella's old blue sweater. 1b "Breakfast for Two" 1 November 2013 Stella makes Sam a special breakfast with a sun catcher. 2a "Sam's Scarf" 2 November 2013 Sam loses his red scarf. (Felix makes an appearance here.) 2b "Night Fairies" 2 November 2013 Stella and Sam go camping in their backyard. 3a "Big Sam" "A Big Sam"89 3 November 2013 Sam wishes he were bigger, after he spills all the dog biscuits on the floor. So, Stella and Sam decided to play as giants. 3b "Box Builders" 3 November 2013 Sam and Owen make objects out of cardboard boxes. 4 "Super Sam / Fred's Bath" 4 November 2013 Super Sam: Stella, Sam, and Ivy pretend to be super heroes. Sam saves Fred from the water sprinkler. Fred's Bath: Stella and Sam tried to give Fred a bath, but he does not like getting wet. 5 "Sam and the Snowman / To the North Pole" 5 November 2013 Sam and the Snowman: Sam wanted to make a snowman for Fred, while he and Stella go skating on a pond. (Felix and Owen make their appearances here.) To the North Pole: Stella, Sam, and Owen head towards a hill at the North Pole. 6 "Trip to China / Kite Night" 6 November 2013 Trip to China: Stella, Sam, and Felix decided to go to China. Kite Night: Fred loves to play with Stella's kite. 7 "Trip to Africa / Laugh-A-Bit Soup" 7 November 2013 Trip to Africa: Stella, Sam, and Owen goes to Africa for a safari. Laugh-A-Bit Soup: Sam stubs his right big toe. Stella decides that Big Toe needs some laugh-a-bit soup. 8 "Tree Wishes / Skippy and Sam" 8 November 2013 Tree Wishes: Sam's airplane gets stuck in a tree. In order to get it back, Stella and Sam grant it three wishes. (Owen, Felix, and Ivy make their appearances here.) Skippy and Sam: Sam loses his favorite skipping stone. 9 "Meadow Melody / Sam's New Boots" 9 November 2013 Meadow Melody: Stella, Sam, and Ivy play music. Sam's New Boots: Stella plays at the sandbox by pretending it to be a beach. Sam finds and wears his new red rain boots and wishes that rain would come as well. 10 "Stella From Planella / A Home for Cricket" 10 November 2013 Stella from Planella: Sam and Owen do not like kiwis. So, Stella sends them to outer space, in order to visit the planet Planella. A Home for Cricket: A cricket finds its way into Sam's toy truck. Stella and Sam began searching a place for the cricket. 11 "Where's Pattycake? / Follow Me" 11 November 2013 Where's Pattycake?: Stella puts on a magic show for Owen and Sam. Later on, Owen and Sam learned some magic by trying to make Pattycake reappear to them. Follow Me: Stella, Sam, and Fred lost a ball while playing "Monkey in the Middle." In order to find it, they decide to play "Follow the leader." (Owen makes his appearance here.) 12 "Stella's Circus / Stella's Storybook" 12 November 2013 Stella's Circus: Sam and Fred join in Stella's backyard circus. Stella's Storybook: Stella creates a storybook with herself and Sam as the main characters. She takes Sam on a fairy tale quest. They play the roles of the Wind Queen and Sir Sam respectively. 13 "Sam and the Sky Painter / Deer Friend" 13 November 2013 Sam and the Sky Painter: Stella celebrates "Brother's Day" by making Sam breakfast, a card, and his bed. They look at rainbows and play in the backyard sprinkler. Sam celebrates "Sister's Day" by making Stella a macaroni necklace, a card, and a colorful morning sky. Deer Friend: Sam discovers a deer, while he, Stella, and Fred were playing hide and seek. 14 "The Parrot Queen / Feathered Friends" 14 November 2013 The Parrot Queen: Sam was having tongue troubles, when he was trying to say something that Owen said to him. To fix this problem, Stella takes the two boys to the Jungly Jungle, in order to see the Parrot Queen. Feathered Friends: Stella, Sam, and Owen all pretend to be birds heading south for the winter. 15 "Trip to the Moon / Fred's Birthday" 15 November 2013 Trip to the Moon: Stella wants to take Sam and Owen to the Moon, in order to meet the "Man on the Moon." Fred's Birthday: All the kids celebrate Fred's fifth birthday. (Owen, Felix, and Ivy make their appearances here.) 16 "Fairy Garden / Fredland" 16 November 2013 Fairy Garden: Felix brought his invented gardening tools, in order to help Stella and Sam with their garden work. Sam decides later on that he wants to create a fairy garden. Fredland: Stella, Sam, and Owen decided to create an amusement park for Fred. 17 "Spider Games / Rainy Day Picnic" 17 November 2013 Spider Games: In this game, Stella is a spider and both Sam and Owen are bugs. Rainy Day Picnic: Stella, Sam, and Owen are stuck having their picnic indoors, due to a rain storm. 18 "Dragonflies / Sam's Fort" 18 November 2013 Dragonflies: Sparky the dragonfly befriends Sam by landing on Sam's shoulder. (Ivy makes her appearance here.) Sam's Fort: Sam wants to create a snow house (fort) for the wild animals in a forest. (Felix makes his appearance here.) 19 "Cave Kids / Sally Goose" 19 November 2013 Cave Kids: Fred gets very afraid of a violent thunderstorm and hides in the basement. Sally Goose: Sam and Fred discover a lost baby Canada Goose at their backyard. Sam names the gosling Sally. (Felix makes his appearance here.) 20 "Sam the Sock / The Land Down Under" 20 November 2013 Sam the Sock: Sam cannot find one of his socks and tries to find out where it is. The Land Down Under: Ivy returned from her trip to Australia and shows her didgeridoo to Stella and Sam. 21 "When Stella Was Small / Invisible" 21 November 2013 When Stella Was Small: Stella showed Sam some photos of her when she was small. Invisible: Stella and Sam pretend that they are invisible. 22 "Pirates / Signs of Spring" 22 November 2013 Pirates: Stella, Sam, and Owen are looking for pirate treasure. Signs of Spring: Sam wants to plant some seeds that his grandmother gave to him. (Owen makes his appearance here.) 23 "River Ride / How the West was Fun" 23 November 2013 River Ride: Stella and Sam help their kite by letting it dream about flying to the ocean. How the West was Fun: Felix is chasing after five chickens that escaped from their coop at Felix's ranch. (Owen makes his appearance here.) 24 "Sea Dragon / Fred and Petunia" 24 November 2013 Sea Dragon: A dragon is on a mission to stomp on and destroy Sandland's castle. (Owen makes his appearance here.) Fred and Petunia: Stella and Sam gets to meet Petunia the dog. She belongs to Owen's grandmother. 25 "Lucky Treasure / Shipwrecked" 6 December 2013 Lucky Treasure: Sam is having a bad day. Stella gets Sam to follow her in finding the "Lucky Jewel." (Felix makes his appearance here.) Shipwrecked: Stella, Sam, and Owen are stranded on an island. Special 1 "Scarecrows and Pumpkins / Dinosaur Days" 3 March 2014 Scarecrows and Pumpkins: Sam decides that he wants to be a scarecrow for Halloween. (Owen, Felix, and Ivy makes their appearances here.) Dinosaur Days: Stella, Sam, and Owen go back in time to find a dinosaur. Special 2 "Felix the Ghost / Monster Misunderstanding" 6 March 2014 Felix the Ghost: All the kids and Fred are invited to Felix's ranch for a Halloween party. Also, they all go out trick-and-treating. Monster Misunderstanding: Stella, Sam, and Fred dress up as friendly monsters for Halloween. Special 3 "Santa's Hat / Make It Snow" Category:Episodes